It relates more precisely to a turbomachine combustion chamber comprising a chamber bottom which has at least one opening designed to receive a bowl in the axis of which an air and fuel injection device is mounted, said bowl being flared in the direction of flow of the gases and comprising cooling means. The bowl 30 comprises a concentric cylindrical portion and a frustoconical portion, called a divergent. Such a combustion chamber is represented in FIG. 1.
In the combustion chambers of this type, notably the chambers of turbojets for military use, the bowls and the deflectors or cups fitted to the chamber bottoms are under particular stress.
Because of the evolution of turbojets, the chamber is subjected to very considerable heat and mechanical stresses to the chamber-bottom elements, more particularly the combustion bowl and the partition of the downstream collar of the bowl are subjected to high temperatures.